forgeofgodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Helpful tips
Couple of things new players should know: * First change your default name. When you login for the first time the game sets your name to something like: Elflover, Legmaster, Byebyeboy, Airhunter, Lichen etc. Change it by clicking on Army button, then click on a default name on top. Maximum available 9 symbols in your name (only letters and numbers allowed) Don't be a newbie. * Warlord evolution. Don't Evolve your warlord at the beginning. Balance your team. The more powerful a single unit is, the harder the rest of your units have to fight to keep up. Have them all the same AP if possible, unless you can keep the strong ones alive. Investing all in the Warlord and getting negative GvG typically means you don't have the luxury of doing anything but have it in the back row as a Morgana. Middlerow ranged Warlord die because the enemy focuses the attack on your strongest unit. Since your AP is weighted more on your Warlord than the other units in your squad, you take heavy decrease in power when it dies. The same goes for Vlad. Graugt and Richard survive but don't do enough damage and their aura does not justify how much AP they are worth. They are deadweights for low AP armies. Kergan is good at high rank if supported with block and +def% auras. Sometimes a dark tree and autumn stout can make a high AP demon Warlord viable. * RAINBOW creatures. In general, the gold + indicates elite status and the rainbow + indicates the unit has reached max bonus. (You can see this max value by clicking on the + of the unit’s page). With regard to how strong the unit is, the color of the plus is only a visible marker of the % bonus a given unit has. That is, a gold + or rainbow + confers no additional bonus in and of themselves. A unit with a gold + at 60% is literally 1% better than the same unit with a green + at 59%. Again, even though a gold + indicates the unit is “elite,” it has no effect on the unit. For the most part, worry about how strong the unit is, what it’s % bonus is, not what color + it has. * Elite creatures. Keep all Elite (units with the Gold + sign) units, as they will be needed for evo or materials. * Amber crypt X3. Buy this crypt before you are level 30, it's the best deal in the game. * Save your gems for Amber crypt and Army space (if Level 20, try to buy to total 200 army space, Level 40 = 400 spaces, Level 50 = 500 spaces etc, only buy when space is on sale). * Evolution is combining 2 of the same units together with other materials (materials can be evo mats or another different unit). Evolve only fully leveled elite (Gold + sign) with other elite units + elite mats = Elite evolution (adds 70% stat bonus), also if you wait for a "MEGA EVOLVE" event which is on like 2 times a week get (+5%) more. * Cameras. Keep at least 10 cameras, if running low, buy 10 pack cameras during SALE. Only use cameras on 6 or 7 star elite unit drops. * Purple chest worth opening if got spare Gems. only gives 1 random unit inside the chest. * One stepping. The objective of one stepping is to acquire specific units without using lots of meat or elite find chance. More about one stepping can be found here * Guilds. Go join a guild when pass level 10, get alot of goodies for free for very little work. * Replay stages. Get very fast level ups if replay old levels, keep watch the exp gain, as most levels only offer exp for the first 3 runs. * Wolves. Wolf is easy to get, and can reborn to Lion (6 star), which is the most powerful 6 star unit, with stats on par with 7 star units. * Fruit. Fruits have 2 functions, 1 to make units stronger permanently, or use to make a unit elite. Suggest use fruits on VIII grade and above only to make them stronger, and do not use on non-elite units except if the unit is rarest 7 star unit. * Reborn. Most 4 star units can be reborn to a 6 star unit, but remember, BOTH of the 4 star units must be elite with Gold + sign to reborn a +30% Elite 6 star unit. * Don't forget to send meat everyday to your friends!